In DE 101 21 045 C2, an ID-transmitter is disclosed, in which a keypad is fixed within a housing. A plunger is mounted on the keypad. On operation, this plunger serves to activate a switching element, by which the elastic key is moved by the plunger against the switching element. The keypad is fixed to an edge of a support. The support has snap-on elements which serve in fixing on the housing. The ID-transmitter shows to its advantage that it can be mounted safely and easily, whereby at the same time a perfect sealing is achieved, since the keypad completely closes the opening of the housing.